


You Remember Being Together?

by DormireAmore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormireAmore/pseuds/DormireAmore
Summary: Tommy was stuck at a wall and a hard place.When his older brother Techno suddenly showed his face up, and wanted Tommy to simply just leave for Christmas, he was hesitant.He thought his family didn't care anymore?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 497
Collections: the writer's block's Secret Santa





	You Remember Being Together?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/gifts).



> CHRISTMAS!! 
> 
> I struggled with this one a lot, but happy holidays Cyan. Hope you enjoy this gift :)

It was freezing. 

Tommy sat basically slouched into the back of Technoblade’s cold chest piece, eyes slowly watching snow fall down around him.

He was tired, the teen silently noted as he rode on the back of his older brother’s horse. Honestly he hadn’t slept decently since before the exile. Before the war, before everything went downhill.

It had been a month of Dream acting like a green bitch like always, a month of dreading the next day, a month of missing life before. All sprinkled with self-doubt and loneliness. 

Yeah, Tommy did have the ghost of his dead brother, but like he said in the 2nd day of the exile; Ghostbur didn’t live there. He was just hanging around with the blond. No one lived in the empty land of weeds and sheep except for him. 

It was Christmas Eve, and Tommy had found himself being basically forced to get on the horse. The sun was barely up, and he shivered as he tried to look tall compared to his older brother. 

The pink-haired anarchist didn’t have to struggle to seem confident, standing there next to his horse Carl. there was no hesitation or doubt in his eyes. 

Technoblade in full netherite armor and an axe strapped to his back had the confidence of the blood god behind his eyes. 

Tommy had no armor, no weapon other than an iron shovel. He was nothing in comparison. 

“Dad wants to see you for Christmas eve, Tommy. I don’t know why you're throwing a fit over that,” the man said, eyes following him as Tommy paced back and forth in front of his white tent. 

The teen started to create a line with it, kicking up dirt. 

Tommy blew out a sigh, hands finding their way to his hair, running through the strands in stress. “I do want to see him, I’m just- 

He froze in his pacing and stomped the ground, frustrated as anxiety and uncertainty bubbled underneath. 

The boy stood there, blue eyes dropped to the ground, unsure. “Dream won't like this, Tech. If he figures out that I went somewhere without him, he won't be happy at all. Something really bad's gonna happen if that green bastard does, ” the usually confident teen whispered like a confession. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as Technoblade began the process of preparing the saddle for two more. “Nothing will happen,” he said, no doubt in his words. “Now go and get Wil, he’s coming too.”

Ghostbur was more easily convinced, he was sitting on top of the small home next to his prime log when Tommy dragged himself in. “Hey Tommy!” he cheerfully said, looking up from his book. 

Tommy just barely repressed the boiling urge to snap at the ghost, just rolling his eyes, forcing himself to stay civil. “Techno says we’re going to wherever he lives for Christmas, and you’re coming with." 

The grey skinned man perked up at this, "A holiday vacation? Sounds exciting!"

Now, having moved over to the biome where Tommy presumed was towards Techno's new base, he sat there on the horse shivering. 

His older brother's clothes under the armor was just like back in Project: Earth. A pleasant blue and darker red set uniform. Crown sat polished on top. While Tommy looked like he was complete rags in comparison. 

His shoes from the wear and beat up since the election caused holes in the heel. His once pure white shirt had tears in it. 

The boy shivered at the arctic cold that passed over. 

Later rather than sooner, he must have zoned out as when he came to awareness; the horse had stopped. 

Technoblade hopped off, giving a hand out when the 16 year old barely stumbled off with two feet straight. His limbs were stiff, and he began to shiver harder as his drenched sneakers sunk in the snow. 

"Come on, let's get in." His pink-haired brother directed Ghostbur and him through the path and up the wooden steps.

The house itself was a simple 2 floor dark oak home from what he could see. While snow fell around, the home itself seemed to be cozy. Never a term the blond thought would be associated with the Technoblade of all people.

A door opened, Tommy welcomed the warmth that indoors brought. He shook his arms as feeling came back, Techno guiding the blond to where a fireplace sat burning softly.

He collapsed onto the floor, completely ignoring the red velvet couch behind him in favor of getting as close to the flames as he dared. Fingers dancing over the flames as Tommy tried to warm his freezing hands up. 

Behind, there was movement. Chests opening and closing, a furnace being started up. He ignored it all, welcoming the sounds. It beat the usual silence of exile any day

After 15 minutes or so of the noise, his brother spoke up. "Tommy come and eat," Techno ordered from where he stood, holding up a plate in hand.

The blond quickly shuffled up, legs shaking slightly but he ignored it for the promise of actual food. 

He said nothing but grabbed the porcelain and stumbled back to his original spot, where the food was shoved down quickly. Hey, he was starving ok? 

He watched as Techno climbed the ladder to what presumably led to upstairs leaving him on the floor and Ghostbur writing something it seemed, resting on a closed chest. 

When Tommy was done, a sandwich and carrots filled him up nicely, and the plate set aside, he stood up and collapsed on the couch, stealing the blanket that was thrown across the back of it. His clothes while still dirty; were dry now which was a major improvement the teen quietly thought, getting comfortable.

Tommy yanked the red fleece tighter around his shoulders, over like a big coat. He sunk into the couch, warmth sinking in his bones in a way that he hadn't felt since before… well everything. 

Eyes slowly began to droop, and half awake Tommy could barely find the energy to say a word when suddenly Wilbur sat next to him. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tommy watched as a grey hand reached up to comb through his greasy blond hair. The sensation did nothing but laul him into a state of drowsiness.

Anxiety was still holding camp deep down. Worries of Dream finding where he was, or Techno kicking him out. But, it was all pushed aside with sleep taking over. 

The boy closed his eyes, and for the first time in a long while; fell peacefully asleep. 

\---

When he awoke the next day, it was silent. 

Tommy rubbed his eyes and sat up, wincing as his whole body protested the action. 

With the blanket wrapped around to keep the chill off, the teen took a glance around the room. The fire from last night was no longer burning strong, just some glowing embers and ash.

No one else was in the room, and Tommy would have said it was because they were asleep if it wasn't for the fact that a look out the window told him it was almost noon. 

Suddenly as if they knew he awoke, the noise of Technoblade and-

"Dad?!"

Ignoring his body screaming in protest as he tumbled off the couch, Tommy rushed to the front door and swung it open.

On the other side revealed, Phil in all of his glory, drapped in the colors of the Antarctic Empire, a smile filled with joy on face. 

The blond ignored the snow falling around them, laughing as his father wrapped him in a tight hug. It felt like home and safety, and all Tommy could do was ignore the massive lump forming in his throat as Phil hug back. 

"My Toms, I'm so sorry I allowed this all to happen to you," the man muttered into the mess that was the boy's hair. 

Tommy just pressed his face into the warm felt of his dad's cloak. "Missed you," he spoke. But he didn't say those words that the boy held tight. On why no one including his dad didn't show up to his party, or didn't visit the blond. On how he was so alone.

But by the way Philly hugged tighter, he must have known, must have caught on to those hidden thoughts. "Missed you too, mate." 

\---

With Phil home, the process of getting all of his cuts and bruises fixed was sped up. And soon, Tommy had clean white bandages where before was bloody and sure to scar. 

"I look kinda dumb," Tommy complained picking at the plaster on his cheek. Across from him was a small mirror in Techno's room, it showcased the mess that he surely was. 

Darkened eyebags that looked like they never would go away, bruises viewable on his collarbone where Dream gripped him away from the lava, his hair flat and a little too long for his taste. 

But there was blue in his eyes, the teen silently noted. He was getting his blue back. 

Behind him Ghostbur moved about, messing with some of his older twin's belongings. The ghost looked up, floppy hair covering one eye, but a giant smile on his face. "You look just fine to me, Toms. Let's go, I think Phil's convinced Techno sit down for once." 

Tommy spun around at that and launched himself down the steps as much as he could with his leg still being a bitch. "Why didn't you say that 5 minutes ago?" 

A feeling that hadn't arose since before even moving out rose up the blond's throat as he sharped around the corner and saw exactly what Wil was describing. The Technoblade, killer for the blood God and absolute warrior, sitting on the floor in-front of their dad, as Phil was in the middle of the process of plaiting a braid. 

"You make me wish I had a camera." Tommy broke the silence that was in the room, as he crashed in. 

His brother just raised the middle finger while Phil snickered, "You've never changed, you asshole." Technoblade complained. 

Tommy just laughed as he threw himself on the couch next to their dad. "You know it," he cheekly said. 

Philza spoke up then, "So I was thinking about Christmas..." 

As he continued to speak, Tommy let the gravely sound of Techno and Ghostbur's whispy voices fall over him, content with just sitting curled up next to his father. 

He was home.


End file.
